


Temporary Home Turned Family

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts S2 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, WHY???, staying at the institute, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: “Magnus having to live at the Institute for x time and just experiencing some of the development of the baby there and maybe exploring different relationships with other shadowhunters”“Ooh and Magnus plays matchmaker for some of the Shadowhunters and by the end of it everyone just fucking loves Magnus and they wanna cuddle and protect him and the baby <3”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts S2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782982
Kudos: 46





	Temporary Home Turned Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnificent_Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Magnificent_Bane).



> *WARNING*
> 
> this is kinda severely short for a prompt like that, but I promise to elaborate on it when I have the time~ and I am sooooooo fucking sorry that this is so late!!!! I kinda fell out of the fandom, but saw the prompt and decided that I had to push myself to write it but its so fucking terrible so I promise to fix it.

Magnus was never one to linger or willingly stay at the Institute.

It didn’t matter if he was expecting Alec’s baby or that the two were married.

It is still a time where the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters were still learning to trust each other. Not to mention, the years of trauma before the current time, when the Shadowhunters hunted for their warlock marks, teeth, fur, or wings for trophies. So, when Magnus was asked by his friends to stay at the Institute indefinitely for his protection, he nearly rejected the idea and sent them through a portal somewhere.

Isabelle, the lovely lady, had somehow managed to convince Magnus to stay at the Institute. At the expense of a little retail therapy though. One of the first things he did, was to change the bed and make it more comfortable. He was growing a tiny human and refused to sleep on the rocks known as beds. Alec agreed, but only because he wanted Magnus and their baby to be comfortable.

///

During the first weeks of Magnus being there, he didn’t want to leave the room and contacted all of his acquaintances through fire messages. At first, they were a little peeved that they couldn’t communicate face to face. Magnus was the protector of their entire shadow world and he had be scared of the angelic children?!?! That was ridiculous. And Catarina and Raphael had even said as much. And voice their opinion they did. They were a little protective of Magnus since they found out about the pregnancy.

Throughout Magnus’ time there, the Institute’s occupants came to love their resident Warlock. He helped with everything. He inspired some of the young Shadowhunters who wanted to increase the relations of the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. He even helped with some relationships.

Hell, he even officiated a wedding between two female Shadowhunters.

Their baby was even born at the Institute’s infirmary.

Alec was amazed cause when little Daniel was born, they received a lot of gifts from his Shadowhunters. He gaped and watched as his love talked to their sleeping son about all of the gifts.

Alec came to the conclusion that either Magnus was just that good at charming people or babies were just that amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind, I have not written any shadowhunter fics since this time last year and that nearly killed me cause I was/ am rushing so bad to make sure my notes are clean for the new year and stuff.


End file.
